


cool toned reds

by kogaritsu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, i feel like shit so srry nyall, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 22:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18726553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kogaritsu/pseuds/kogaritsu
Summary: From the delicate shadow of Nagisa’s nose to the curve of his lower lip, Rei’s lover was truly a work of oil on canvas. The lamplight reflected his eyes a beautiful crimson framed by sharp silver, a lovely contrast to Rei’s own carmine hue. Were his silver tongue in working order, he’d surely make a comment about their opposing colorations, perhaps even throw in an “opposites truly do attract” for good measure. His silver tongue was tied in knots however, silenced by Nagisa’s equally raw and divine beauty.





	cool toned reds

Warm sheets poured over the edge of Rei’s mattress, rolling waves of black fabric pushed far enough to the left to risk falling off completely. In their place, spread finely across the fitted sheet, Nagisa laid, hair fanned out like gossamer spider webs. Rei lingered just out of reach, chin propped on his hand with an expression of wonder, as if he couldn’t believe the sight before him. From the delicate shadow of Nagisa’s nose to the curve of his lower lip, Rei’s lover was truly a work of oil on canvas. The lamplight reflected his eyes a beautiful crimson framed by sharp silver, a lovely contrast to Rei’s own carmine hue. Were his silver tongue in working order, he’d surely make a comment about their opposing colorations, perhaps even throw in an “opposites truly do attract” for good measure. His silver tongue was tied in knots however, silenced by Nagisa’s equally raw and divine beauty. 

“My love,” Nagisa hummed, rolling onto his side, “Your bed is far too cold without you in it. Join me.”

“Oh, my sun and stars, you spoil me too much.” Rei’s brow found itself pressed comfortably against the column of Nagisa’s throat, socked feet pushing his sheets the rest of the way off the mattress, “To lie alongside someone so sublime, I fear I may tarnish you.”

“Worry not, my polished ruby, for I am enduring.” Nagisa’s fingers, elegant and precise as always, drew Rei’s head back by his hair, free hand catching his chin before he had the chance to misbehave.

Eager to please, Rei risked his scalp to close the minimal distance between them, hands following his lead to cradle both sides of Nagisa’s face. Nagisa leaned into him, releasing his hair and tipping his head to give their lips a comfortable angle when they met. The first kiss was just past being chaste, merely a show of affection, and over in a few brief seconds. When they separated from it, Rei’s face was curled into a delighted cheshire grin, cheeks dusted pink and eyes crinkled. Nagisa was a strong man, but every man had his weaknesses, and he couldn’t help but kiss Rei again. The second kiss of many was met with ardor and warmth. Rei’s thumbs pressed into Nagisa’s cheekbones, fingers curling around the edge of his jaw. Zeal set aside, their mouths did little more than gently press. 

As they separated again, for air this time, Rei’s teeth hooked Nagisa’s lower lip. His tongue followed them, soothing any stings the edges of his teeth may have caused. There was not bloodshed, he was always wary of that, however there’d certainly be marks of purplish red along the seam of Nagisa’s lips the next morning. As if Rei had asked permission, Nagisa parted his lips further, fingers catching Rei by the belt loops to keep him close. In retaliation, Rei’s fingers marred the unblemished spread of his hair across the dark pillows, knotting it around his fingers and tugging until their mouths were connected only by a string of saliva. Of course once he’d regained control over the situation, Rei dipped back in, licking into Nagisa’s pliant mouth with a hum of delight. The hair he was so desperately clutching fell away like feathered cirrus, pooling once more on the black satin they laid upon. Nagisa, irreproachable he, sucked at his tongue, if only to give his mouth a task to perform while Rei’s fingernails scraped the contour of his cranium. 

As all good things do, the moment ended, and with an awful wet sound, Rei retracted his tongue and rolled onto his back. Heartbeat rattling his ribcage, he stretched his arms over his head, sighing happily when his back cracked loudly. Nagisa rolled opposite of him, fingers trailing down the smooth inside of Rei’s wrist on their merry way to interlock with his. Rei peered over for only a moment, enraptured in white eyelashes fluttering like curled ash around caged hearths. Nagisa smiled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> my social media is corgiritsu peace sign


End file.
